The background of this invention is classified by number 706—Data Processing with subject matter: Artificial Intelligence. Also, see Natural Language Processing (NLP), AI programming, and Expert Systems (see Reference 2), Neural Networks, Software Agents, Natural language. Prior work in the same area by the applicant includes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,490, 6,269,356, and 8,510,328 B1. Search terms used to determine the existence of the methods of the said application(s)—See Reference 13.
Problems Solved—The said computer application(s) (see Reference 3) demonstrates methods by which spreadsheets (see Reference 11) are used in nontraditional ways to process human language (Natural language). The spreadsheets are not used to make calculations and or depend on calculations whatsoever, but rather their cells serve as containers that hold English language sentences (see Reference 5), text, words, and symbol words. In addition, spreadsheets can be sent English language text messages that analyze the text in a column of cells (known as conditional sentence processing) and then from that analysis the said application(s) (see Reference 10) decides on a cell to read that also contains English language sentences, text, words, and symbol words. The decisions made by one column of text then reads a cell that can contain English language sentences that when read can change the text in a cell in another unrelated column or the column itself or the column in another spreadsheet in another application in another computer. In effect, there can be multiple columns of text where any text cell can be changed with an English language sentence and then any column can be sent an English language sentence that will analyze the column of cell text to make a decision. The methods of this US Patent application disclosure can be complex due, in part, from the fact that the said application(s) are making decisions and based on those decisions are sending and receiving English language text messages between the said applications (and their spreadsheets and cells) which may include reading and writing text to various cells within the spreadsheets. These changes to cell text data will change the way the said applications communicate with one another. Another complication is caused by the fact that when a said application is sent and agent software text message (see Reference 4) and that application has sentences that are being processed, the arriving text message is posted at the end of all sentences being processed by that said application receiving the text message. The said applications still do their work but the sequence of what the applications are doing appears to be out of order.
Further, other processes consisting of a column of text that make decisions can be integrated with English language sentences (see Reference 6) that compare the text in two cells and from that comparison will make the said application read the sentences in a specified cell in the spreadsheet or in another spreadsheet. Input sentences (from users, data repositories, software agent text messages, or spreadsheets) that tell the said application to compare two cells and then from the comparison read sentences in a cell where any one of those sentences can be other comparisons (known as IF Then Else sentences) or conditional solution sentences (see Reference 8) or sentences that make the said application go to the web (see Reference 6) or query a SQL database or send agent text messages to other spreadsheets or show a picture based on a decision that the spreadsheet made or to do a host of other activities which can be made part of the spreadsheet's decision making process. Other improvements, for example, let the said application find a stored sentence that makes up a user's knowledge, experience, and observations stored as English language sentences and words (see Reference 12) in the computer's memory by using methods that recall stored sentences using synonyms or synonym sentences (see Reference 7). A synonym sentence is a sentence that has the same attachment (like a spreadsheet) but uses different words to open that spreadsheet c process the different cells in a spreadsheet. Stored sentences can be attached to different spreadsheet and the data can be processed by those sentences which can be used, in one instance, to share data between spreadsheets and between spreadsheets using different sheets or tabs within one spreadsheet. Stored sentences that process spreadsheets do so by using symbol words which are usually proper nouns in the sentences that define the type and methods the sentence will use to process the spreadsheet cells. In the below example, the stored sentence with the symbol word: check for reference and actual administrative support items (i.e.: password) completed for the Provisional Patent application
*IFThenElse*Sheet3*Row26*ColB*Row26*ColC*Sheet1*Row22*ColK*Row22*ColR*Spread sheet.
This stored sentence is and IF Then Else sentence where symbol word data in Sheet3 Row26 ColB is compared to the data in Sheet3 Row26 ColC. If the data is the same the said application reads sentences stored in cell location Sheet3 Row22 ColK otherwise if the data is not the same the said application reads the data stored in cell Sheet3 Row22 ColR. Data in cells are usually English language sentences or text. A host of problems are solved using the said application which include, but are not limited to: 1) Spreadsheet data is processed with (Natural Language) in this case, the English language; 2) Spreadsheets are used to make complex decisions using the English language, symbol words, and software agents. 3) A spreadsheet (known as spreadsheet N) can send a message to a specified spreadsheet (known as spreadsheet M) asking it to make a decision (based on its analysis of a column of text or when reading a sentence that asks for a comparison between two cell values). Spreadsheet M can send a message back to spreadsheet N that can change the way it originally made a decision and sent its message to spreadsheet M. Multiple methods can be used in the decision making process using the English language and sentences that are made up of conditional sentences integrated with IF Then Else sentences and other sentences used to access other computer processes and resources. Cells can contain English language sentences and words that can be read by the said application to do a variety of tasks related to general knowledge use or to specific knowledge, related to a user's knowledge, observations, and experiences. Storing knowledge, observations, and experiences comprise the steps of putting this information in English language sentence format and then placing these English language sentences in the computer's memory using text, SQL or spreadsheet data repositories.
The said application solves the problem of letting users store their general knowledge or specific knowledge, observations, and experiences in the form of English language sentences and words that are stored in spreadsheet cells such that those cells can make complex decisions from the English language sentences and words that are sent to the spreadsheets. The spreadsheets make decisions based on what users have told the spreadsheet or what other spreadsheets have told a spreadsheet in English, based on the spreadsheet's decisions. These decisions made by the spreadsheets may send out multiple English language text messages or words to any number of spreadsheets for which any spreadsheet can reply in English language text or words to the sending spreadsheet telling it what it should do next. These spreadsheets carry out human language conversations until no further conversations are needed to complete the request of a user or the request of other spreadsheets. The problem solved is that the said application takes users out of the decision making process and uses the common English language text interface without the need for computer code that would otherwise be needed to manage what the English language text and words are providing for their users.
Problems Noted in the Prior Art—Spreadsheets, in the past, have been mainly used to process numerical data and not used as currently disclosed in this specification (Detailed Description) to process non numerical data such as English language sentences and words. Further, processes disclosed in this specification (Detailed Description) define methods not known in the Prior Art by which the said application analyzes a column of spreadsheet text caused by inputting an English language sentence or words to the spreadsheet or inputs to the spreadsheet caused by the said application reading the sentences or words in a spreadsheet cell or input to the spreadsheet from a text message from a software agent coming from a second said application using its text, SQL databases, and the decisions of its spreadsheet cells.
There does not seem to be any methods known in the Prior Art that allows English language sentences and words to be sent to a spreadsheet that will take into account the fact that one of the cells in a column of text can be changed with the input of an English language sentence or words and whereby a second condition solution sentence can be sent to the spreadsheet that will concatenate the column of text with its new data that is now unique such that the said application will read a cell containing English language sentences and words based on the concatenated data found in the column of cells that would result in a new decision by the spreadsheet.
There does not seem to be any methods in the Prior Art that allows the reading of spreadsheet cells resulting from the concatenation of a unique column of text causing a unique cell to be read in the spreadsheet containing English language sentences and words and whereby the cell to be read contains one of more English language sentences and words that contain IF Then Else sentences whereby the said application reads this sentence type and analyzes the data (usually text data) in two cells such that if the data is the same in two cells, the said application reads that specified spreadsheet cell containing English language sentences and words and if the data is not the same the said application will read a second specified spreadsheet cell containing other English language sentences and words.
There does not seem to be any method in the Prior Art that allow users to store unique English language sentences based on knowledge, observation, and experiences and having unique symbol words coming from an application input or from a database or from spreadsheet cells or from a software agent that would cause a said application to read a said sentence and process the spreadsheet cells according to the unique components of the read sentence's symbol word.
There does not seem to be any methods in the prior art that allows one spreadsheet to make a decision using text, SQL databases and spreadsheet cells using unique English language text messages and words with or without symbol words such that the second spreadsheet sends a unique English language message or words back to a first spreadsheet that changes the way it sends messages to a second spreadsheet.
There does not seem to be any methods in the Prior Art that allows certain cells in a column of text cells to have their cell values changed by an English language sentence or words. Since the outcome of what the spreadsheet decides is dependent on the text values concatenated in a column of text cells, changing text in column cells with an English language sentence would be known to bias the decision the spreadsheet made by changing what cells the spreadsheet decided to read based on sentences the spreadsheet receives from user input, software agent text messages or sent from other cells within the same or different spreadsheets.
There does not seem to be any methods in the Prior Art that allows a said application to switch between spreadsheet cells with an English language sentence or words and its associated symbol word to get a new or different decision from the spreadsheet.
There does not seem to be any methods in the Prior Art that allows SQL databases to automatically transfer sentences stored in the SQL database representing a user's unique English language sentences, and in certain cases, the sentence's symbol word(s) further representing that user's knowledge, observation s and experiences that are then automatically stored into spreadsheet cells.
There does not seem to be any methods in the Prior Art that allows a user to select multiple English language sentences as depicted in FIG. 10 which when selected, using a mouse, would work to modify a column of text such that after the selection followed by the selection a conditional solution sentence would make the said application offer a unique solution.
There does not seem to be any methods in the Prior Art that allows a user to store a unique group of sentences from the SQL database into a cell of the said application spreadsheet after which that group of sentences can be attached to a single English language sentence (stored in a spreadsheet cell or text or SQL databases or equivalent data repositories and then that sentence can be selected from a drop down SQL menu or input into the said application at the user input or sent to the said application from a software agent text message, perhaps from the decision made by another spreadsheet. Any spreadsheet cell being read by the said application can be made to process (read or write) to other cells in the same or other spreadsheets.